


Ways to Know if You’re in Love

by the_interdimensional_help_line



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alluka Zoldyck (mentioned) - Freeform, Asexual Character, Asexual Killua Zoldyck, Demiromantic Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs (Mentioned) - Freeform, Killua deserves to love and be loved, Late night thoughts, M/M, Post-Canon, lets just pretend all is good and happy, no beta we die like kite, post-separation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29232996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_interdimensional_help_line/pseuds/the_interdimensional_help_line
Summary: A drabble about Killua realizing he loves Gon
Relationships: Alluka Zoldyck & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Ways to Know if You’re in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Funny how this doesn't work at all with my gay disaster Killua head canon of him being a flustered pinning mess
> 
> Also funny how this is literally just me being very ace and projecting onto Killua
> 
> Also also funny how unedited this is

Killua loved Gon.

Of course he loved Gon. Who wouldn’t love Gon?

Gon was amazing and wonderful and _beautiful_. He was light itself. The star that Killua rotated around for those two years.

Killua loved Gon, he’d known that for years. But he had no idea that he was _in_ love with him until recently.

It was about a week after their bi-monthly trip to Whale Island to visit Gon. Even after separating, the two weren’t able to stay away from each other for long, so Killua, Alluka, and Nanika set a time once every two months to visit Gon’s home for a few days. Nothing particularly special happened that trip, but it was probably the reason Gon was on his mind at the time.

On one of their Alluka-mandated movie nights, she picked out a trashy romcom. Killua didn’t like it much, but at least Alluka and Nanika were having a good time. He just didn’t understand the concept. How could you even _tell_ that you were in love?

His curiosity now peaked, that night after Alluka and Nanika were asleep, he jumped on his laptop to look it up.

_Ways to Know if You’re in Love~_

  * _You constantly want to be around that special someone._



Killua thought about who this might apply to. He wanted to be around his sisters and was worried when they weren’t nearby, but he wasn't _in love_ with them, that’d just be gross. 

_Gon_ is of course the next person to come to mind. Plagued with this new realization, Killua frantically scrolled through the other signs of love to see if they matched up.

  * _You feel nervous around them._



Well that wasn’t right. If anything, Killua was much more at easse when Gon was with him. Relaxed with the knowledge that the other had his back. A bit more skeptical now, he continued. 

  * _You’re easily embarrassed when they’re nearby._



Okay random teen magazine article, cheap shot.

  * _You dream about kissing them._



Killua abruptly closed his laptop, a blush on his cheeks. Now that was just… embarrassing. No, he had never dreamed of _kissing_ his best friend. Maybe of more innocent things, holding each other’s hands, hell, even cuddling in a way that meant more than when they slept next to each other on trains, but kissing was crossing a line he didn’t even know he had.

But… now that he was thinking about it - the whole love thing not the… _kissing_ \- he wasn’t sure how he felt one way or the other. He opened his laptop again.

  * _They give you butterflies in your stomach._



Traveling the world at 12 resulted in Killua trying many new foods that he hadn’t even heard of before, but Gon had never tried to feed him _butterflies_ of all things. Perhaps it was a typo. He ignored it and moved forward.

  * _When you’re with them things feel new and exciting._



More time than not, around Gon things _were_ new and exciting. They went to new places, did new things, but, he supposed he felt that even on his visits to Whale Island, “exploring” places they’ve been to a thousand times. So, he guessed that one applied.

  * _You think that they’re beautiful._



Okay, maybe Killua _was_ in love, but who wouldn’t think Gon was beautiful? He was just… wow. Okay, so he wasn’t always the most eloquent - not everything was a poem about light - but he just thought that Gon was really amazing. Perhaps too amazing for words.

So Killua was in love. He didn’t need to read anymore of the article to be sure of that. In love with his best friend. In love with Gon.

It had a nice ring to it.

Realizing it didn’t make Killua anymore flustered or turn him into a pinning mess as one might think. It was more like, if every person was an incomplete puzzle, then this was just one piece. It was by no means the final or most important piece. He’d be fine without it, the puzzle wouldn’t fall apart. It just made him feel a bit more whole.

He didn’t plan on doing anything drastic like confessing his feelings or trying to “woo” him. Honestly, he was more than fine with how things were now. He liked it. He liked having a bit of healthy distance between Gon and him. He liked not having to worry about danger. He liked taking care of his sisters. 

So nothing needed to change, but if something did come of these feelings, all the better.

**Author's Note:**

> I might make a version of this fic but with how Gon realizes his feelings, would y'all be interested in that sorta thing?
> 
> Anyway: yell at me on tumblr


End file.
